


Mi dispiace

by Patrochilles_is_real



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, arc-v
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrochilles_is_real/pseuds/Patrochilles_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo apre la porta e si ritrova davanti la persona che meno si sarebbe aspettato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fine della Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che questa fan fiction vi piaccia  
> Avvertenze: Arc-V ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono

La vita di Yugo era notevolmente cambiata dall'inizio della Guerra tra le Dimensioni. Era passato da essere un ragazzo, che sebbene povero ed orfano, pieno di vita e voglia di vivere e di libertà ad un ragazzo, che sebbene ora fosse benestante economicamente, era triste e spesso soggetto a sbalzi d'umore improvvisi e a volte violenti. Questo era dovuto in parte ad una oscurità che non se ne era mai andata, ma soprattutto dal trauma della perdita della sua più grande amica d'infanzia Rin. Lui e Rin avevano un'infinità di progetti insieme, volevano fare giustizia nella loro crudele eppure splendida Dimensione, essere liberi e vivere la vita al massimo. Se li ricorda bene quei tempi spensierati in cui il più grande problema era quando gli finiva la benzina o perdeva un duello; Rin e lui avevano già programmato la loro vita insieme, volevano avere una famiglia, una casa e tutto ciò che le giovani coppie come loro desideravano.  
Poi un giorno tutto cambiò; si ricorda perfettamente anche quella gelida notte in cui un ragazzo simile a lui in viso, coperto da un'oscuro mantello nero e con dei penetranti eppure vuoti occhi viola rapì la sua amata. Da quel momento iniziò la sua estenuante ricerca, non c'era un singolo istante in cui non pensasse a Rin, ma ogni tanto tra quei ricordi balenava anche quel vuoto sguardo che spesso incontrò; quegli occhi gli causavano disgusto e rabbia per la loro freddezza, crudeltà e spietatezza. Erano gli occhi di un mostro, eppure dietro di loro si celava qualcos'altro. Guardarli era come assaporare un cibo con uno strano retrogusto alla fine. Ciò, però, non gli interessava, l'unica cosa che voleva era ritrovare Rin. Durante quella spietata battaglia capì finalmente il vero significato del dolore e del rancore, Yugo perse ogni resto di innocenza o ingenuità che continuava a caratterizzarlo, capì finalmente tutta la crudeltà dell'uomo e del mondo; in fondo però non gli importava, alla fine della fiera aveva solo un obbiettivo e l'avrebbe raggiunto. Nel momento in cui pensava che tutto era finito, che finalmente poteva tornare ad essere felice ed a sorridere, la cosa che per cui aveva combattuto ed era andato avanti morì tra le sue braccia, stremata e privata di tutta la sua energia. Con Rin si spense anche la sua luce e perse il controllo.   
Quando tutto fu finito tornò nella sua dimensione, ormai libera, ma non gli importava minimamente, era solo un guscio vuoto; Yugo non ascoltò le costanti suppliche di essere ragionevole di Yuya e Yuto, dopotutto l'oro non avevano perso i loro amori. Rin era stata la prima ad essere rapita ed a causa delle condizioni in cui viveva era la più debole. Yuzu e Ruri stavano bene e Selena era in coma a causa di un brutto colpo alla testa che per poco non la uccideva. Tutti i soldati di Academia sono stati perseguitati, per loro la vita non era facile nemmeno nella loro dimensione; molti erano ritrovati in fin di vita nei vicoli oppure cardati; i capi più importanti furono messi in prigione ed i bambini più giovani che non avevano commesso ancora alcun crimine erano stati fortunatamente riportati alle loro famiglie. Tutti i soldati erano etichettati ed era certa la loro posizione, tutti tranne...  
Yugo fu scosso dai sui pensieri da un flebile e timido bussare alla porta, pensò di ignorarlo, però gli venne in mente che chiunque stesse bussando alla sua porta a quell'ora della notte e con quel tempo avrebbe molto probabilmente un motivo molto urgente. Certo era diventato più freddo, ma aveva un cuore, sapeva che Rin avrebbe voluto che lui aiutasse le persone. Aprì tranquillamente la porta ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono alla vista di quel volto così simile al suo ed a quegli occhi viola pieni di qualcosa che sembrava paura ed insicurezza. Non ci poteva credere: " Yuri?!?!"


	2. Un "mi dispiace" non basta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo perde la testa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avvertenza: Arc-V ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono; in questo capitolo è presente del yaoi a chi non piace il genere è pregato di non leggere.  
> Detto questo buona lettura!! Cercherò di postare il prossimo al più presto!

Non poteva crederci......Yuri; il suo aspetto era molto diverso da come lo aveva incontrato i suoi capelli erano spettinati, i suoi vestiti sporchi e spiegazzati, ed i suoi occhi sembravano leggermente intimoriti. In quello stato sembrava che fosse un ragazzino del tutto innocente e che non farebbe del male ad una mosca. Eppure, lui aveva rapito Rin.... era colpa sua se non c'era più; quel pensiero lo riempì di un crescente rancore, però cercava di calmarsi non doveva lasciare l'oscurità prendere il sopravvento. Yuri lo guardò negli occhi e disse solo 2 semplici parole che però fecero scattare qualcosa in Yugo:  
"Mi dispiace"  
Mi dispiace, quante volte aveva detto quelle parole a Rin, quante volte le persone glielo hanno detto scoperta la sua grande perdita.... poi si ricordò che anche Rin gli disse quelle parole... in modo così flebile e dolce, mentre espirava tra le sue braccia.  
Immerso, nei suoi pensieri, Yugo, non si accorse che Yuri se ne stava andando, silenziosamente come era arrivato e con la testa bassa... Una voce nella testa di Yugo gli disse che in realtà Yuri lo stavo solo prendendo in giro, non glielo avrebbe permesso, gliela voleva far pagare.  
Così lo afferrò strettamente per un polso e lo sbatté violentemente al muro, lasciandolo tramortito e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
"Hei!!! Che cosa stai-" le parole gli morirono in gola, quando Yugo gli immobilizzò i polsi ai lati della testa:  
"Ti dispiace dici?!? Tu non hai idea di quello che hai fatto o di cosa hanno portato le tue stupide azioni!!!"  
"Io-"  
"Io cosa? Un semplice mi dispiace non rimedierà a tutto il dolore è la distruzione che hai provocato!!! Non può riportare indietro Rin!!!"  
A quel punto, Yugo, perse completamente la ragione ed una idea perversa gli balenò in mente.  
"Sai? Tu non puoi riportare in vita Rin, ma c'è una modo in cui puoi dimostrare il tuo pentimento e ripagarmi... dovrai sostituirla!!!!" A quel punto sul volto di Yugo c'era un sorriso folle. Gli occhi di Yuri si riempiono di paura:  
"Cos-"  
Ma le sue parole furono interrotte da delle labbra, che seppur morbide, premevano sulle sue con violenza facendogli male. La lingua di Yugo entrò con prepotenza bella sua bocca ed iniziò a esplorare tutta la cavità. Nonostante provasse disperatamente a liberarsi ed a opporre resistenza, Yugo era troppo forte. Dalla gola gli scappo un piccolo ed involontario gemito; finalmente quelle labbra si staccarono, lasciandolo respirare.  
"Uaoh, chi mai l'avrebbe detto che saresti stato così delizioso, ora basta giocare, passiamo al sodo..." un malizioso e perfido sorriso si stabilì sul viso di Yugo come prendeva Yuri in stile sposa nonostante tutto i suoi inutili tentativi di liberarsi. Lo butto giù sul letto e gli si posizionò sopra.  
"È ora del vero divertimento!"

"Yugo smettila!!! Lasciami stare!!" Yuri era ormai nel panico più totale.  
"Perché dovrei ho appena iniziato!!" E con questo rinizió ha baciare Yuri e piano piano a scendere sul collo dando piccoli succhiotti e morsi. Yuri non poteva fare altro che gemere sommessamente e cercare disperatamente di spingerlo via.  
"Y-Yugo, per favore b-basta!"  
"Sai, sei così carino quando supplichi... sembri così fragile e innocente, come un bambino. Le tue braccia danno fastidio credo di dover rimediare" detto ciò tirò su la parte superiore dei suoi vestiti fino a mostrare tutto il suo piccolo e minuto petto e con la stessa stoffa gli legò le mani sopra la testa. Yuri divenne completamente rosso in viso e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Non poteva crederci che Yugo facesse sul serio.  
Yugo cominciò a leccargli tutta la bianca pelle di porcellana ed ha giocherellare con i suoi rosei capezzoli. Non importa quanto Yuri supplicasse e si dimenasse Yugo continuava la sua lenta e umiliante tortura.  
"Sai? È molto meglio di quanto pensassi, ora passiamo al vero divertimento"  
Yugo non ragionava minimamente, strisció la sua mano fino nei pantaloni di Yuri e a quel punto sentì un suono che lo bloccò. Ricominciando a prendere la lucidità Yugo si voltò a vedere Yuri che ormai da un po'aveva smesso di cercare di opporre resistenza e lo risentì, un piccolo singhiozzo disperato e vide delle lacrime uscire copiose dagli occhi stretti con forza; si accorse anche che tremava incontrollabilmente e che il suo petto si muoveva in modo irregolare. Non poteva crederci...  
"Yuri.."  
Yuri spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò con uno sguardo disperato, completamente terrorizzato e appannato dalle lacrime che scorrevano liberamente sulle guance.  
Cosa stava facendo? Stava per stuprare quello che sembrava a tutti gli effetti un bambino e per cosa? Vendetta? No, Rin si sarebbe vergognata e l'avrebbe ucciso per fare una cosa del genere. Si stava comportando come...come...un mostro...  
Sapeva che per quello che aveva fatto un "mi dispiace" non bastava...


	3. Cosa ho fatto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo viene a patti con ciò che ha fatto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo, spero che questo terzo capitolo (anche se un po' corto, il prossimo sarà più lungo ) vi piaccia!!

Cosa gli era saltato in mente!?! Yugo non sapeva proprio cosa fare o come comportarsi, quindi delicatamente slegò Yuri e lo rivestì; Yuri teneva gli occhi stretti chiusi con forza ancora piangendo. Non appena Yugo ebbe finito si raggomitolò e si coprì la faccia con le mani.

Yugo:"Yuri io..." Le parole li morirono in gola, cosa gli poteva dire? Come poteva scusarsi? Provò ad alzare una mano ed a toccarlo, però Yuri indietreggiò velocemente fino a raggiungere lo schienale del letto.

Yuri:"N-non far-mi niente...perfavore"

Yuri tremava in modo incontrollabile e non smetteva di singhiozzare.

Yugo:"Tranquillo, io non voleva farti del male...dav-"

Yuri:"Non mentire! Sei un bugiardo! Come puoi dire che non volevi! t-tu mi hai-hai..." Le parole furono interrotte dall'ennesimo singhiozzo. Yugo non sapendo cosa fare si avvicinò e tirò Yuri in un abbraccio; Yuri provava inutilmente a dimenarsi, ma alla fine smise.

Yugo:"Mi dispiace..seriamente"

Yuri alzò lo sguardo e vide che gli occhi di Yugo iniziavano a riempirsi di lacrime.

Yugo:"Mi manca tanto RIn..."

Yuri semplicemente abbassò lo sguardo e ancora tremante nascose il viso nel petto di Yugo, come un bambino spaventato e Yugo lo strinse a se strettamente; da troppo tempo aveva bisogno di un conforto.

Dopo un po' Yugo si accorse che Yuri aveva smesso di piangere.

Yugo:"Yuri?"

Yugo girò Yuri e vide che il suo petto si alzava e abbassava tranquillamente, stava dormendo; si era addormentato tra le lacrime. Sembrava davvero un bambino, sembrava davvero così piccolo e innocente. Yugo lo sistemò sul letto e lo coprì con delle coperte, il senso di colpa lo stava consumando. Yugo si sedette su una poltrona a lato del letto e iniziò a pensare.

POV YUGO

A cosa stavo pensando!?! Per poco non lo, non lo ... stupravo.... Se Rin fosse qui probabilmente mi avrebbe già ucciso, mi odierebbe. Yuri era solo venuto a scusarsi per tutto quello che mi era successo, se ci penso è stato davvero ... carino?.... Nessuno lo aveva obbligato o glielo aveva detto, in più era estremamente pericoloso per un ex-soldato di Academia aggirarsi per le vie pubbliche. Non ho idea di come potrò mai scusarmi con lui...forse potrei invitarlo a stare a casa mia è estremamente magro, molto probabilmente per tutto questo tempo è vissuto in mezzo alla strada. Dubito che voglia anche solo più vedermi dopo quello che ho fatto, però magari mi potrebbe dare una seconda possibilità? Quando l'ho abbracciato, mi sembrava di star abbracciando di nuovo ... Rin.... Come è possibile?! 

NESSUNO POV

Yugo ricordò la frase che aveva detto..

Flashback

Yugo, perse completamente la ragione ed una idea perversa gli balenò in mente."Sai? Tu non puoi riportare in vita Rin, ma c'è una modo in cui puoi dimostrare il tuo pentimento e ripagarmi... dovrai sostituirla!!!" 

Fine flashback

Pov Yugo

Io non dicevo sul serio! In qualche modo devo scusarmi, però non posso farlo stare a casa mia troppo a lungo! E se riperdessi il controllo e non riuscissi più a fermarmi!? Forse dovrei chiamare Yuto ? No, meglio Yuya; lui non sembrava portare rancore contro Yuri... Non lo so mi sta scoppiando la testa!!


	4. Mi perdoni?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo e Yuri finalmente si chiariscono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia

Yugo lentamente aprì gli occhi, quanto tempo era passato, quando si era addormentato, perché stava dormendo su una poltrona? Quando alzò la testa e vide Yuri ancora addormentato sul suo letto i ricordi gli arrivarono tutti d'un colpo. Sarebbe stata una lunghissima giornata; ora era meglio se andava a preparargli qualcosa da mangiare e dopo gli avrebbe parlato. Yugo si diresse in cucina e preparò cibi estremamente semplici, che dire non era un grandissimo cuoco. Fatto ciò li portò in camera e li appoggiò sul comodino; ora iniziava la parte difficile svegliare Yuri... non tanto svegliarlo in se, ma bensì cosa gli avrebbe detto una volta svegliato. Di certo non poteva dirgli ' Yuri, nessun rancore per averti quasi stuprato vero?'. Sarebbe stato più difficile di quanto immaginava. A quel punto per sua sfortuna Yuri iniziò a aprire lentamente i suoi violacei occhi ed a guardarsi intorno fino a quando non ha incontrato lo sguardo di Yugo. Ora che lo guardava più attentamente Yuri aveva proprio dei bei occhi, il loro colore era così magico e sembravano davvero profondi ed innocenti .... aspetta un secondo... cosa aveva appena pensato!? Yuri nel frattempo si era allontanato leggermente ed aveva riiniziato a tremare, flashback di ciò che era successo ieri lo intimorivano.

Yugo:"Yuri io...non so proprio come scusarmi" Gli occhi di Yuri si allargarono e iniziò a guardare fisso Yugo, mentre quest'ultimo distoglieva lo sguardo. "Quello che ho fatto è imperdonabile, non so come esprimere seriamente tutto il mio dispiacere ..... Da quando Rin se ne è andata è diventato tutto così... confuso e strano ... non averla più, non poterla più abbracciare o baciare è una cosa terribile ... da quando se ne è andata ho iniziato a respingere tutto e tutti. Poi ieri ti ho visto e non ho più ragionato ... io non dico che non sia colpa mia, ma da quando la guerra è finita c'è questo rancore in me .... e ieri sono semplicemente esploso. Io non volevo fare quello che ho fatto e m-mi dispiace, anche se so perfettamente che un mi dispiace non basta"

Yuri non stava dicendo niente e non era sicuro se fosse una cosa positiva o negativa; il silenzio era davvero imbarazzante.

Yugo:"E.... t-ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare" mentre parlava Yugo prendeva il vassoio e glielo offriva. Yuri continuava a non parlare ed a fissarlo con uno sguardo vuoto.

Yuri:"Ieri ero davvero spaventato sai? Era la prima volta che mi succedeva qualcosa di lontanamente simile; ad Academia era vietato avere rapporti con chiunque. Quello che stavi per fare era orribile, ma .... suppongo che me lo meritavo..."

Yugo:"Cosa!?!?! Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?!?" 

Le parole di Yuri lo facevano sentire ancora più in colpa sapendo che gli aveva rubato il primo bacio, ma in fondo al suo cuore si sentiva anche felice? Non di averlo quasi stuprato, ma di essere stato il primo a "ricevere" il suo bacio.... ma cosa gli stava succedendo!?!

Yuri:"N-non devi sentirti in colpa, davvero. Io ho fatto davvero cose orribili durante la guerra, se non fosse stato per me probabilmente R-Rin sarebbe ancora viva. Q-quello che deve scusarsi sono io ... L-lei ne gli altri a cui fatto del male non avevano nessuna colpa... quindi f-forse mi meritavo ci-ciò che mi stavi per fare" 

Le lacrime avevano riempito di nuovo i suoi occhi; si era sempre sentito in colpa quando cardava degli innocenti, ma la morte di Rin era sicuramente ciò che lo aveva traumatizzato. Anche se non era stato lui ad ucciderla direttamente si sentiva responsabile.

Yugo a quel punto lo abbracciò, aveva un enorme voglia di confortarlo per qualche strana ragione. Yuri era molto sorpreso.

Yugo:"Puoi piangere se vuoi...tranquillo.... Academia ti aveva fatto il lavaggio del cervello, ora che ti ho sentito so che non faresti mai qualcosa del genere di tua spontanea volontà. Ti hanno usato e sfruttato; io non porto alcun rancore contro di te..."

Yuri a quel punto scoppio ed iniziò a piangere lacrime amare mentre cercava nuovamente conforto tra le braccia di quel ragazzo che un paio di giorni prima, probabilmente, lo voleva morto. Era una bella sensazione, la cosa più vicina ad un abbraccio che aveva mai sentito era stato da parte di Dennis. Ora lui però era morto... era caduto in coma, stremato come Rin e dopo un paio di settimane il suo cuore semplicemente smise di battere. In tasca Yuri aveva ancora la sua carta preferita ... ogni volta che non ce la faceva più e pensava di farla finita, tirava fuori quella carta e la osservava. Ciò gli ricordava che se Dennis fosse stato lì sarebbe rimasto molto deluso se l'avesse fatto.


End file.
